Slug Business
Research Facility The first thing that draws attention upon entering the facility if a large metallic technochair at the center of the room. It is surrounded with keyboards, monitors and is obviously designed to control the whole facility. A large supercomputer has been built into the northern wall, its large screen constantly displayind data and images of Cybertron. The rest of the room is filled with various stations and workbenches, each one equipped to work either with electronic parts or with chemical components. It is obvious that advanced science is performed within this facility. Jetfire sits at a workstation at the research facility in Iacon, going over several new weapon designs, monitoring his numerous experiments, and finally, analyzing a sample of interior plating from the strange slug Air Raid had found in the railway from Debris. The actual specimen has been placed in a containment chamber nearby. He is currently exposing the sample to what appears to be some sort of acidic chemical. Tiny drops of it fall onto piece of plating from a thin syringe. The material sizzles but is not fully dissolved. Brainstorm walks into the facility, not bothering to knock (as usual). The Engineer and newly appointed Floor Marshall has looked better- he has tears and scorch marks pocketing his torso, arms and legs. The right side in particular looks pretty damaged. Even his confident walk is marred with a slight limp. He waves to Jetfire. "Hey there, my mech! How's it going? Whatcha doing??" he says as he looks around. Combat: Tech Spaceship compares his Intelligence to 65: Success! The vessel shifts into the biped form of Jetfire. Jetfire will deduce that the mecha slug is ill. It cannot process energon for some reason, as it continues to void its tanks because of this. The plating sample reacts to the chemical - there's some kind of clearish slime rising to the surface. Slime from something organic. When Brainstorm enters, the slug presses what passes for its face up against the containment glass. "Hmmmm..." Jetfire watches as a strange clear substance rises to the surface of the sample. He gestures toward one of his drones to come over and carefully extract the slimy liquid before turning around to address Brainstorm. "Oh--Brainstorm." he frowns, regarding his comrades' damaged state of being. "You don't look well, what happened?" Brainstorm notices the slug. "Oh...interesting, what is that?" Then he responds to Jetfire's query by glancing at his damaged arm and back to the Autobot scientist. "Oh, well... I was watching that big fight between Fort Max and that Scorponok crook and... there were prisoners. Prisoners we were trying to rescue. The Cons SAID they'd keep the prisoners alive until the conclusion of the fight, but you know how THEY are... Arcana noticed their oxygen was running out and we had to do something. So ...we did. And then Triggerhappy killed five of the prisoners... just because he could, apparently." He pauses, a shadow passing over his expression. "You know me, I'm not exactly sappy or anything... but... that was pretty cold. I just... wasn't fast enough, I guess." He sighs, then tries to shake it off. "SO! I look bad, but the prisoners had it a lot worse. I DID rescue most of them, at least... I'm glad I was able to help SOMEBODY." The Headmaster shrugs and looks off to the distance somewhere. Jetfire nods. "Don't feel bad about it, Brainstorm--you did your best." The drones finishes extracting the slime sample, and he brings it over to a large scope and places it in the viewing chamber. "If you would prefer, I could repair you in a few moments, here." he says as he looks through the scope. Combat: Jetfire compares his Intelligence to 75: Success! The mecha slug watches Brainstorm, antennae drooping. It's almost as if it's being sympathetic, aw. The sample is extracted easily enough. Jetfire discovers the DNA of a type of parasite! "There are no matching strands in the directory," drones the... drone. "May this unit suggest naming the organic after yourself?" Brainstorm shrugs again. "Yeah, I suppose. Arcana sure isn't happy, I can tell ya that." The Headmaster nods at Jetfire's offer. "That's be great! I was going to head over to a med bay, but if you want to save me some time I'd appreciate it! I gotta find Red Alert... he wanted to see me... we've got plans to... plan! Important things to do! I'm the Floor Marshall now, after all!" Brainstorm shifts into a much more prideful and cheerful look. He notices the slug's reaction... and peers back at it. Chromedome says, "Has anyone seen Blurr around lately?" Brainstorm says, "Maybe he's here but he's running so fast you can't actually see him?" Chromedome says, "Possible, but not probable." Red Alert says, "Brainstorm, are you busy?" Brainstorm says, "OH THERE YOU ARE! Well, right now I'm here with Jetfire... he's showing me something... but I was looking for you! WE'RE GONNA BE GREAT working together, I just KNOW IT!" Red Alert has encrypted this channel. Red Alert says, "Yes, about that." Brainstorm says, "Yes, my soon-to-be-right-hand mech? My partner in crime- or the prevention therof?" Red Alert says, "I'll meet you in ten to discuss it, even encrypted, this shouldn't be spoken about on channel." Brainstorm says, "Uh....Ok, yeah, sure!" "Interesting..." Jetfire mutters as it would appear that he's found organic DNA. "This substance appears to have come from some organic lifeform, despite the nature of the creature itself. A parasite, perhaps..." he mutters to himself, ignoring the drone's request. Removing the sample from the viewing chamber, he puts it away into subspace storage. "Well then, Brainstorm---if you would have a seat on that circuit slab over there, I can fix you up." He gestures toward said circuit slab, which has a holoscreen in front of it displaying various feeds from across the galaxy in case repairs or modifications end up taking longer than usual. Combat: Jetfire runs a diagnostic check on Brainstorm Suddenly, Red Alert appears! Was he here the whole time or did he make a sneaky entrance? Either way, the Security Director is impatiently tapping his foot with arms folded across his chest. "Not to break up the science party going down, but two things." he mutters with a disdainful look on his face. "One, I have a matter of urgence which must be addressed immediately." Red Alert says, looking over towards the slug. "What is that?" Brainstorm nods and heads over to the circuit slab. He continues gazing at the slug. "Soooo...You think it was organic and became mechanical? Or was it mechanical and became organic? Or wait, what?" Then a wild(card) Red Alert appears! "OH HEY RED! WHAT'S UP?" "Oh, no--I believe the creature was infected by an organic parasite." Jetfire says, moving over to the circuit slab to begin repairs. The drones immediately surround him and start assisting him in uncrossing wires and rewiring damaged circuits, as well as welding torn interior plating back together. "Strange that an organic parasite has found a way to infect mechanical lifeforms. As soon as I am finished here, I will do what I can to devise a countermeasure to it, should it find a way to affect us as well." Combat: Jetfire expertly repairs Brainstorm's injuries. Combat: Jetfire is able to repair some of Brainstorm's internal systems damage. "What's up?" Red Alert repeats the question, like it was completely outrageous. "Am I the only one here who realizes the dangers of that slug?" he asks, exaggerated waving arms expression accompanying the remark. Brainstorm 'optics widen a bit at Jetfire's hypothesis. "WOAH.... yeah, that IS interesting. And strange. And....wow, think of the possibilities...." At first he jerks back slightly from the slug, like he's afraid it might infect him.... then his curiosity gets the better of him and he leans forward instead. As Jetfire repairs him, Brainstorm relaxes a bit, looking more like his old shiny self. "Thanks, buddy!" He gives a thumbs-up to the scientist. "I feel JUST LIKE NEW! Ready to go INVENT AMAZING THINGS and HELP PEOPLE...like Red, here!" He turns to the Security Director. "Awww, chill out, Red. SCIENCE is in the making here.... gotta just let it work, mech! Slugs gotta...slither, y'know?" Red Alert says, "Looks like the report was right, Ministry of Peace just announced an Empire Festival." Jetfire nods as he finishes the more delicate internal repairs and steps away, allowing the drones to finish the external repairs to outer armor. "Yes, such as the possibility of this parasite infecting us." He takes the slime sample out of subspace again to take a closer look at it. Perhaps he can synthesize an enzyme that will denature the phosphorylated backbone of organic DNA but have no effect on mechanical CNA? Combat: Jetfire compares his Intelligence to 85: Success! Red Alert pulls his rifle from subspace and trains it on the slug. "Do you have any idea what this contamination could do to the faction??" he goes crazy white girl on the scientists for a moment. "Why am I the last one to find out about these things? It's not like I'd act irrational about it!" says the guy holding a gun trained on the slug. Combat: Red Alert takes extra time to aim his next attack. Also, message 9/54 starts playing on the videopane in front of the circuit slab. Brainstorm is stuck on the slab momentarily but reaches out towards the slug as Jetfire studies it. "Oooo! I wanna see!" He looks at Red. "Stop threatening test subjects, Red... He can't find out much if it's blasted to smithereens...." Then the video starts playing. He looks on in a slight case of shock. "WHAT?!!? That's... that's not what happened AT ALL.... the Nebulans were gasping for air... they were in distress- THAT's why we finally took action! First they were running out of air- THEN we shot at the devices, in order to shatter their cages and set them free...." Even if Red Alert were to fire at the slug, the containment field would likely just absorb the shot. "Red Alert, do not fret." Jetfire assures the mech. "The creature is contained within the null field, it will not contaminate us." He begins working on synthesizing the DNA denaturant. "Besides, I believe I have--" And then Brainstorm starts shouting at the videopane. "Hm?" he glances at the feed momentarily, then shakes his head. "It doesn't surprise me, Brainstorm. Llyra appears to have rallied her people against us." "Well, we'll see about that then. Won't we?" Red Alert replies to Jetfire, holstering his weapon. When Brainstorm goes off about the news report, Red Alert stifles a chuckle and steps towards him. "Worry not Brainstorm, I've got that all under control." he smiles sheepishly, pulling out a datapad and punching in some commands. Brainstorm mutters, "Dirty rotten ingrates...." and shakes his head. Then he brightens at Jet's interrupted comment. "Yeah, what? This could be really valuable data.... think about it- there could be more ways we could merge organic and mechanical lifeforms... maybe it could even help in Headmaster technology!" He glances over at Red and tries to see what's on his datapad. "Oh?" "I should be able to synthesize a compound that will denature organic DNA but leave CNA intact. Ideally this will purge the parasite from the creature's systems." Jetfire finishes, ignoring Red Alert's comments. He knows the mech doesn't trust him--and never will. Perhaps if they helped this creature, it might return the favor? He is inclined to believe it is not sapient, but some non-sapients were intelligent enough to help those who helped them. Brainstorm ahs. "Okay... but let me have a look at that data, Okay? It sounds like it could contain really valuable information concerning the Headmasters and our organic/mechanical merging. Who knows, maybe even help poor ol' Fort Max after his fight the other night. ...Uh, did anyone figure out what was wrong with him? Scorponok injected him with something... I was busy rescuing (*possibly rotten, lousy, ungrateful...*) prisoners at the time, so I'm still not sure exactly WHAT it was..." Meanwhile, he waits while Red keeps looking at his datapad.... Jetfire nods and hands him a datapad with his findings regarding the parasite. "Well..." he pauses momentarily. "I...have a hypothesis. It certainly is not good. I don't like it." He sets the mixture he has just concocted in a liquid N cooler and sets a timer for five breems. "But--based upon the information I obtained from Shockwave's lab on Aquantis, and observations of Maximus' behavior from those who encountered him after and during the event--I believe Zarak may have inoculated his sytems with...with Dark Energon." Brainstorm takes the datapad: "Thanks! I appreciate it!" Then he raises an optic ridge at Jetfire's hypothesis. "Oh! COOOL...." Then his "brows" furrow. "WAIT. No, not cool, I guess.... UH... Hmmm..." He puts a hand to his faceplate thoughtfully, trying to decide just WHAT he thinks about that. "Well, poor Big Guy. He didn't ASK to be injected with the stuff, after all. And wow- if he does go ballistic... well.. he's pretty big." He seems torn for a moment, then concern over his fellow Headmaster and Leader wins out. "Okay then... if this turns out to be Dark Energon... what then? He's a part of my team... he accepted my Headmaster technology, after all, and he's my Commander.... I gotta help him. Even if I've got to STOP him first." He gazes at Jetfire. "When will you know if it IS Dark Energon?" "I would need to examine Maximus and Galen myself." Jetfire says as the timer goes off and the cooling chamber pops open. Removing the vial he draws the partially-frozen substance into a syringe which he hands off to a drone that was to enter the containment chamber and administer the enzyme. "Unfortunately, he may need to be...restrained temporarily." Brainstorm manages to actually look serious. And he CAN take things seriously, he just... usually doesn't choose to. Or at least doesn't APPEAR to. This is a bit different, however, and he knows it. "Alright. Let me know if you need my help. He's my Commander and I'm the one who installed his technology, after all." He pauses. "...And he's my friend." "Of course--you are most knowledgeable when it comes to Headmaster technology." Jetfire states. "I am certain you would be able to provide valuable insight. Hopefully we will be able to examine them soon." The drone finishes administering the cure, and exits the chamber. Now all that's left to do is wait for the enzyme to do its work and wipe out the infecting parasite. "Unfortunately, there is still much we do not know about the nature of Dark Energon. Even Shockwave found it unpredictable." Red Alert has totally been standing in a corner this whole time, listening intently and developing numerous conspiracy theories. Yeah. Brainstorm nods and beams. SEE, HE'S SO USEFUL AND HELPFUL and whatnot.... "Gotcha. I can always tell them that I need to run one of my routine diagnostics, if it comes to that. Hopefully they'll be... reasonable." He looks off after the drone and says bemusedly, "Yeah... if even Shockwave found it unpredictable... well, like I said, this could be... interesting!" Jetfire raises a brow ridge at Brainstorm. "Just....be careful, all right?" Brainstorm gives a thumbs-up. "Gotcha! C'Mon, I'm ALWAYS Careful!!!" He stops, then blinks and shrugs. "Well, more or less...." He pats the bigger mech on the back and makes his way to the door. "We'll get the Big Guy feelin' better in no time... I just know it!"